Melody of You
by z.a. franks
Summary: Another Yukiru songfic with an original song in it. Hope you like.


**_Melody of you_**

**--**

_Well, it really has been a long time since I've written my last story. Hahaha! Screw boredom! I have something to do this sem break!_

_As usual for all those people who have read my works, this is a Yukiru, and a probably short one for a matter. This is a songfic, a warm up for my… er, long time absence. I would probably write another real fic. But for now, I'm into audio. Screw boredom again. Plus, this fic really sounds terrible. But I want to see your reaction so…_

_The title of the song is "Without you" and is written by me . I'm a part time songwriter as well. Please comment on the song too. I welcome your reviews. Thanks and have fun._

_---_

Honda Tohru fiddled with her handkerchief as she waited nervously inside her room. She had been waiting for almost 20 minutes now, and she had no idea what her family had prepared for her. Especially when Shigure gave her that look.

"We want our little flower to enjoy her 18th birthday." He said to her. "We'll make it as unforgettable as it should be. YOU'RE 18! You're already a woman!"

"Eh, Shigure-san. If I'm already a woman, then wouldn't you leave me for a while for some privacy?" Tohru asked.

"Privacy?" Shigure thought for a while. "Hmm, maybe you need some help with your dress, ne?"

"Shigure-san!"

"Just kidding."

The thought about what he said kept on hitting for 20 minutes now. To enjoy her 18th birthday. _It's not going to be happy now._ She wondered to herself. _I lost him. _About 3 days ago, a person whom she loved had left her.

"_Why do you have to go?" _

_He couldn't dare to look at her face. He was too ashamed to leave her. And her birthday is in 3 days. He stared at window uncomfortably, and he could feel the weight of Tohru's gaze. He couldn't answer, but he has to leave._

"_I have to leave."_

"_Why now?_

"_I… I can't say it…"_

"_Yuki-kun…" Her innocent voice had hit him. A voice of an angel that is so convincing. On the back of his mind, he remembered the days that they've spent, and wondered about the days they should spend if he won't leave._

"_Are you coming back?"_

_His head turned towards her. Now he's the one gazing upon the beauty. She sat there nervously at the bed as he slowly approached towards her. He could her eyes were ready to cry. He felt bad right there. He promised not make her cry._

"_I cannot promise. But I will."_

_Tohru looked away. She had to be strong. The people around her are strong for her. In fact, she's turning 18 in 3 days. Nobody expects someone to be a crybaby at that age! But she could not hold them back. _

_Yuki quickly knelt down beside her. "Tohru, I--"_

"_It's not your fault. Just do whatever make you happy." She pushed back those tears and smiled at him. "You really wanted to get that degree. Then go, nobody stops you."_

"_I know but--"_

"_Just.. call us, ok? We're right here. And…" she nodded. "I'll be waiting."_

_**How could you leave me this way?**_

_**Coz you just turned away and said you're sorry**_

_**Is this another game that you played?**_

_**Coz you just left me alone**_

****

_"Then.. it's goodbye."_

_"YUKI!" Kyou called out from outside. "NEZUMI! The cab is waiting!"_

_Without a word, he got up, gazed at her for a few moments, and went out of the door. As he left, she bursted into tears. She covered her face with her hands and let it all out. Her mother told her that's healthy to cry, but why does she feel hurt?_

_**I lie awake in my bed**_

_**Thinking about the words that you just said**_

_**I said I'm willing to change the world for you**_

_**But this was not true coz I don't have you**_

****

****

"TOHRU! You can come out now!" Shigure cooed outside the door.

Tohru got up from her dress and shrugged out her misery. _It's your 18th bday you little crybaby! Just get it over with!_ She thought. _You know he's not coming back. With Akito-san guarding him closely, he can't come back._ "I'm ready…"

Still she doesn't feel right.

_**You bring the sun in my sky **_

_**And the stars in my night**_

_**But that was before coz you are no more**_

_**If I could beg and I'd say **_

_**Please show me the way back to you**_

_**Coz I knew my life seems nothing without you**_

****

"Oh Tohru-san! You look amazing!" Kagura hugged at her at the hallway.

"Of course, Ayame-san did this for me."

Kagura stopped to look at her face at a nearby mirror. Then she glanced at Tohru. "Are you… ok? It's your birthday! Why the long face?"

She stood there silent. Like she did for the past 2 days after he left. And Kagura knew what it was.

_**How could you say it's ok?**_

_**You said those words like it's nothing to say**_

_**Though I've been waiting for that one last line**_

_**I've been wasting time coz you are not mine**_

****

"Is this about Yuki? I promise he'll be--"

"He's not coming back." Tohru whispered.

"How did you know?"

"I just… know."

"Are you sure?"

"I…" Her voice trailed away. She wasn't sure. And she wasn't hoping either.

But that voice was oddly familiar.

_**You bring the joy in my days**_

_**And my tears go away**_

_**I feel so alright coz you're right here by side**_

_**If you would leave then I'd say**_

_**Please show me the way back to you**_

_**Coz I knew my life seems nothing without you**_

****

_**Hear me now**_

_**Please listen somehow**_

_**This is what I wasn't expected to feel**_

_**But I know**_

_**If you go away**_

_**I'd miss this feeling so real**_

****

And there he was.

He stood there with his blue suit on. The one that he was wearing 3 days ago. He looked like he came from a flight. But it didn't matter to Tohru. She stood there speechless to see him.

"What… are you… why…"

"I told you, I cannot promise, but I will come back." Yuki nodded.

"But… so soon? What about your degree? Your future?" Tohru asked, keeping her distance from him.

Yuki sighed. His cousins were surrounding them, waiting anxiously for his answer.

"I… realized that I could live without you. With a degree or not."

_**And I've wanted to know**_

_**If you want me to go**_

_**If it's no, here I am**_

_**But you don't seem to care**_

_**Now you're scared to say hi**_

_**And I'm afraid to say goodbye**_

****

"But… what about it? What is going to happen?"

Yuki stepped closer and held her hands. "I didn't think about that. But as of now, I thought that this is your day. And it's a bit awkward if I leave."

"So that means you're still leaving?" Tohru asked.

"Leave?" Yuki smiled. "You mean leaving to celebrate your birthday. Where are we going to eat?" He laughed.

"Hey, I cooked for tonight and NOBODY'S LEAVING UNTIL WE FINISH ALL OF IT!" Kagura yelled at them.

All of them were silent at the moment. Then Shigure bursted, "Hey, why don't be eat dimsum for tonight? My treat!"

Everyone cheered except Kagura. But during this hilarious argument, 2 lovers were already walking outside by the moonlight, hand by hand. At the back of her mind, she was singing this song she heard on the radio, but she really did get her happy ending.

_**And now that you're gone**_

_**It cannot be undone**_

_**Life's too short I can tell**_

_**But I feel so unwell**_

_**If I could bring back the time**_

_**Then I'd say you were mine once again like before**_

_**Coz I need your love so true**_

_**Now that I knew**_

****

My life seems nothing without you 

At some point in time, Gure smiled at Hatori. "So… do you think this will last?" The doctor grinned.

"I don't know. But we'll soon see." Shigure grinned the same way.

-----

_Yeah, well that really depends on me. I think I smell a fic coming up! But I'm not hoping for it. Hahaha. Well it's up to you guys to judge it. R&R_


End file.
